An Invitation To My House: Goes Camping
by Hisagi's Luv Chibi
Summary: the invitation to my house crew goes campin! and maybii some othas will join them. Andrea ate all her pocky, Bakura is mean, and etc lol, its realli funny and i suck at summarys


Chapter 1

"How much longer, my legs are killing me?"

"Andrea for the last time, we ARE here!" yelled Bonnie, sitting down at the wooden table in the middle of the campground.

"Really?! Since when?"

"Since about half an hour ago..." said Mira, who was getting tired of Andrea.

"Oh...where was I?"

"You died." Brianna murmured, trying to set up the tent which was not going well.

"Yous ate those choco' sticks on ours way up 'ere, 'memba?" said Joey, while he, Tristan, and Duke tried to set up their tent.

"Oh...I ate all my pocky!!!!" yelled Andrea, dropping her backpack to the floor.

"Baka..." murmured Seto under his breath.

Andrea slowly crept over to Brianna and Mira, who decided to help with the tent. She stood next to Brianna and slowly tapped her shoulder. Brianna jumped a little, unaware that Andrea was behind her.

"Brianna..."

"What?"

Andrea looked at her with sad eyes.

"Do you have any...pocky?! I NEED POCKY OR I'LL EXPLODE!!!" she yelled, causing Mira to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey chink, calm down." said Bonnie, taking out stuff from her backpack and placing it on the wooden table.

"Chink...?" murmured Mokuba, pondering about what that word meant.

"EXCUSE ME!!!! SO IT WAS YOU WHO STOLE MY POCKY!!! YOU...YOU...SPIC!!!" yelled Andrea, as Mira, Bonnie, and Brianna rolled their eyes.

"Andrea, shut up. I have a head ache." Mira said, trying to stuff a peg into the ground for the tent.

"Hey, bro, what's chink mean?" asked Mokuba, as Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Hernandez."

Bonnie looked up at Seto, while placing a folded black shirt onto the table.

"What do you want, rich boy." she said, going back to unpacking her stuff.

"Stop teaching my younger brother those words." he said, emotionless.

"But it's fun!" Bonnie whined, and Brianna and Mira chimed in.

"Ya!" they both said in unison.

"Plus, those words ain't the only things I've been teaching that brother of yours." said Bonnie, calmly with a smirk on her face.

As Brianna and Mira giggled, and Yugi gasped, Seto had a vein popping out of his forehead. Andrea took that moment to start dancing randomly.

"Hey, Seto, Mokie's got's to learn one way or another!" said Brianna, as she and Mira finally set up their tent. Boy was that the wrong thing to say.

"Ya, cheer up, moneybags. How you'd learn abou' those things anyway?" asked Joey, curiously, as Tristan nudged him with his elbow.

Seto turned around and said, "That is none of your business."

"HENTAI!!!!" yelled Andrea and continued dancing like nothing happened.

"Hey, is she going to stop soon?" asked Tristan, watching Andrea.

"Eventually." said Mira, and then looked at Brianna.

"Unless Brianna gets hyper and joins her, then their's no stopping them." she said and Brianna smiled innocently.

"Hey, Mira." called Bonnie.

She stood up from the wooden table and faced Mira, while Brianna walked into the tent to unpack. Joey, Tristan, and Duke, who had finished setting up their tent, were listening to them talk. Mira looked at Bonnie questionably.

"Motel 6."

"SIXTY-NINE!" yelled Brianna from inside the tent.

The six of them cracked up laughing at Brianna's sudden outburst of her favorite number, while Andrea was poking and innocent rock, unaware what the others were doing. Of course, poor Mokuba did not understand what that number meant and took it as just a sudden outburst and nothing else, while Seto knew very well what she meant. At that time, Malik, Ryou, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik walked through the trees, sweaty and panting.

"Sorry, we got lost." said Ryou, dropping his dark green backpack onto the floor.

Andrea stopped poking the rock to look up at the four that just arrived. She tilted her head slightly as if she was thinking about something. Then she dashed at them and stopped in front of Ryou.

"Did ya bring me pocky?!" she asked, looking at him.

"P-p-pocky...? Why would I bring pocky?" he asked, and Andrea clutched her fists.

She stomped off to another innocent rock and began poking it, while Ryou was trying to take in what just happened.

"Don't ask." said Brianna, seeing the look on his face.

"Hey, Andrea is raping that rock..." Mira said, randomly, while looking at Andrea.

"You people are weird." said Malik, walking over to a spot that looked like a good spot for his tent.

"Yes, we know. And that, my friend, is why you love us so dearly." said Brianna, dramatically.

"Sure...we do..." said Mira.

"Mean people." murmured Brianna, grabbing Andrea's bag and bringing it inside the tent.

"You 'tard." said Mira.

"Don't you mean retard?" asked Duke, who sat down on the wooden table, across from Bonnie. Mira nodded her head.

"That's her new word. 'Tard. Short for retard." explained Bonnie, stuffing all her unpacked stuff inside her backpack once again.

"Hey, why were you guys so late. I thought you were behind us?" asked Mira, changing the subject.

Ryou went over to Malik to help out while Yami Bakura and Yami Marik sat at the table next to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry to say that it was my hikari's fault." said Ryou, handing a big rock to Malik so he could put in the pegs.

Bakura shot a glare at Ryou, and Ryou turned away. Brianna tried to stifle a laugh from inside the tent.

"My fault? You mean it was Marik's fault for stopping to try to catch a bunny." said Bakura.

Yami Marik shot him a glare and said, "Well it was your idea to turn the bunny evil!"

While those two argued, Bonnie got up and shoved her backpack into the tent, not caring where it landed. And then there was a yelp that came from inside.

"Hey! What were ya throwing that thing!" yelled Brianna, poking her head out of the tent to look at Bonnie.

"Ya, you spic!" said Mira, also throwing her backpack inside.

"Well sorry, it wasn't my fault that you got in the way of my backpack." said Bonnie, calmly.

"Fine!" yelled Brianna, retreating back into the tent.

Mira laughed. This happened too many times. Than a thought hit her.

"Hey, whose going to make food? Wait, did we bring any food..." asked Mira, looking over at the guys.

Brianna once again poked her head out of the tent and looked over at the guys. Duke and Tristan looked at each other, just realizing none of them packed any food. Joey grabbed an amazingly large blue suitcase and placed it on the table in front of them, smiling happily.

"Goo' thin' I brought da food!" he said, pointing at the suitcase.

"Joey saves the day! Boy I never thought I was going to say that..." Brianna said and Mira nodded her head.

"Well at least one of us has some common sense to bring food." said Bonnie, looking at the suitcase.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking spic, you forgot about the food too!" said Mira.

"Well, yea, but Joey was smart enough–oh boy I never thought I would say that..."

"Hey! Jus' be happy I brought da food!" said Joey, as Tristan and Duke laughed.

"Hey, bro, what's 'spic' mean?" asked Mokie, once again to Seto.

Seto had amazingly set up his tent just in a few seconds and turned to glare at Bonnie. Bonnie just shrugged at him.

"Hey, this time Mira said it not me..." Seto glared at Mira.

Mira put up her hands as if she were innocent. She then quickly pointed a guilty finger at Brianna, who looked at Mira as if she was going to kill her.

"She did it!" she yelled, and dived into the tent, I mean literally _dived_, and landed on the soft sleeping bags.

Brianna turned her head slowly to look at Seto, as if he was something evil. He glared at her.

"What you looking at me for? Haven't you realized I'M A SPIC TOO?!!" she yelled, and retreated quickly into the tent.

"Spiccy, spiccy, YOU'RE ALL SPIC'S IN MY BOOK!!!" yelled Mira from inside the tent.

"But Bakura and Ryou are to pale to be spic's." said Bonnie, sitting back down at the table.

"Ya, plus we spic's multiply faster than rabbits! I mean come one, have you seen my family tree! Its like 10 family trees put together!! Maybe even more!" yelled Brianna, leaving the tent to go sit down at the table.

"I like to multiply." said Bonnie.

"I'm sure you do–ANYWAY!" said Brianna, sitting down next to Yami Bakura.

"Hey, guys where's the radio?" asked Mira, poking her head out of the tent.

Brianna shrugged and so did Bonnie.

"Got no idea." said Duke, twirling his hair.

"Dunno." said Joey, sitting down at the table.

"Uh..." said Tristan, looking around.

"Wait, didn't the chink over there have it?" Bonnie asked, looking at Andrea, who was eating pocky...wait I thought she ate all of it.

Andrea looked up. Her mouth was covered in chocolate and so were her hands.

"Radio? Ooh, you mean that big blue ball thing in my backpack?! I threw it out to make room for the pocky..." she said, and quickly went back to her pocky.

"WHAT?! Do you know how much that radio cost me!" yelled Mira, stomping out of the tent.

Brianna coughed, "Actually I bought it..." and coughed again.

"So wait, that means you didn't eat all of your pocky!" yelled Bonnie.

Andrea nodded and pointed to the box that had a huge name on it covered with smileys and flowers. That was when Brianna tackled Andrea.

"THAT WAS MY POCKY!!!" she yelled and grabbed the box away from Andrea.

"NOO MY POCKY!!!!" yelled Andrea, tackling Brianna, trying to grab the pocky back from her.

"GET OFF YOU-"

"Hey–what the fuck is going on?" came a voice.

"TYLER!! MY SKATER BOY WHERE HAVE YOU–wait why are you here?" yelled Mira, getting up and walking over to her friend.

"Well, I called and someone said you guys where going camping, and I asked if I can go and that person said yes and then someone yelled "Chink, get off the phone," and then the person hung up on me..." Tyler said, watching Andrea and Brianna roll all over the campground.

"You were probably talking to that chink over there." said Bonnie, talking about Andrea.

"And you were probably the one yelling for Andrea to get off the phone." said Mira, watching Andrea and Brianna.

"Ok...and why is Brianna covered in brown stuff, rolling around on the ground with another girl on top...OH MY GOD, MUD WRESTLING!!!" he yelled, dropping his bag and ran up to them to get a closer look.

"Actually, it's chocolate wrestling." pointed out Tristan.

"Why are they...?" asked Tyler.

"Well Andrea ate Brianna's pocky. And knowing Brianna, of course she would fight over chocolate. Duh." said Mira.

"MY POCKY!!!" yelled Brianna, who managed to get away from Andrea's grasp.

Brianna ran, and I mean ran, boy can that girl run when it comes to pocky. Well, anyway, she ran past the campground and into the forest, while the others just watched Andrea chase after her. Then they heard a yelling, a bunch of thumps and finally a splash, and then a moan. Andrea then started shouting.

"Brianna!!! YOU LET THE POCKY FLOAT AWAY! DAMN YOU!" Andrea yelled, and started walking back to the campground.

"I wonder what happened..." murmured Yugi, sitting down at the table where Brianna was once sitting.

"Uh..." said Tyler, wondering what the heck is going on.

"I think we should go and check what happened." said Mira, once Andrea returned and walked inside the tent, disappointed because she had no more pocky.

* * *

sorri guys i haven been on much and this idea came to me wen i went campin a week ago, please R&R it gets funnier!


End file.
